Ninja Tactics?
by jinx XD
Summary: "Damn that stupid scarecrow! if it weren't for him,always waving that book around in my face! I would get a good night sleep, he knows that my curiosity has always been very high!


Yawn, Ishika sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn that stupid scarecrow, if it weren't for him always waving that book around in my face I would get a good night sleep! He knows that my curiosity has always been very high and he purposely hangs that book in my face but won't show or tell me what's in that book!" She breathed a sigh and got out of bed, she tied up her long black hair and headed for the bathroom. " I wonther wath iz in thath book "she spit the tooth paste in the sink " is it tactics on the field or, or maybe how to handle dangerous weapons, oh I know it must be a how to pick-up a women type of book, after all the guy is like 28 and he doesn't even have a girlfriend. Well whatever it is I'm going to find out soon! " She got dressed in her normal jounin attire and headed out hopefully to find a certain silver haired ninja.

Kakashi as usual had his orange book in his hands but today he wasn't going to train instead he was hoping to run into a certain black haired kunoichi. Today he decided he was going to let her see what was in his book after all everyone knows the saying "curiosity killed the cat" and he surely didn't want her to die. But then again what if she thinks he is dirty or worse what if from then on every time she sees him she screams out HENTAI he shuddered, he doesn't want that to happen.

Meanwhile…

Hmmm maybe today instead of asking Kakashi maybe I should try his students?" Ishika headed for Ichiraku, she was pretty sure that Naruto would be there after all Kakashi told her that there was no training today for them so Naruto would obviously be there "ohayo Naruto-kun how's it going?" She sat down beside Naruto " oh hi Ishika-chan haven't seen you in awhile " he said grabbing his ramen as soon as it got set in front of him I sighed "baka you saw me yesterday! Anyways you know that book your sensei always reads, do you know what is in it?" She asked staring at Naruto "that orange book? Yea pervy sage said it was something to do with positions and instruments and something about they would have to be ninjas to be able to do it." He said as he finished eating his third bowl of ramen " HA I knew it, it was some sort of ninja tactics book, take that Kakashi , thanks Naruto see you around!" She ran off to look for Kakashi.

Meanwhile…

"ok now where could she be, the quicker I get this over with the less outcomes I will think of, although some of the outcomes I thought of are quite nice!" Kakashi kept walking down the street when he felt a familiar presence nearby, he looked to the direction and saw Ishika exiting Ichiraku, so he decided to call her " Yo Ishika-chan!" he caught up to her and dragged her the opposite way. " Hey Kakashi-san where are you taking me?" Ishika asked in an unusual calm voice you think 'wth? she's not even struggling or asking about the book?' " Hey Kakashi so do you have your book with you today?" "You know what Ishika-chan I've decided that I'll show you today even if you do scream out HENTAI" he mumbles the last part. So he took his book out to show her when she says " oh don't worry about it I already know what it's about, Naruto told me" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow " oh really and what exactly did Naruto tell you?" "Well what he said was that it was about positions instruments and stuff that only ninjas could do, so it's obviously a ninja handbook or something, so there's no need for me to see cause I'm already pro but what I don't get is why you **didn't want** to show me I mean it's not like I could beat you even if I did use that after all you're the genius " the last part Ishika mumbled. Throughout the entire conversation Kakashi was trying so hard not to laugh after all she thought his book was a ninja tactics sure, what Naruto said was true but just not the way she thought it was kakashi cleared his throat to gain her attention "well you might want to have a look at it anyway, just to see what kind of tactics it is exactly, I mean it might help you, you never know" he winked

Ishika missed the wink "ok fine if you think it will help me." She took the book and flipped to a random page she started to read the book and after reading the first three lines her eyes were bulging out of her sockets and her face was a colour that could put a ripe tomato to shame. Kakashi burst out laughing seeing her face "OH…. MY…..GOSH KAKASHI I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN READING AND THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT…." Ishika breathed in and out and relaxed " I thought you were reading some type of ninja tactics book,… wait a sec what about the positions, instruments and the only ninja can part…." she thought for a few moments until she got it " WTH? And Naruto thinks…. AHHHH I can't believe this is what I've been trying to see this whole time!" She breathed in and out in and out until she was relaxed again "question, why have you been reading this you're not a closet pervert or something are you?" She looked at him suspiciously; Kakashi looked away "Ok I'm just gonna say it out otherwise I am no man! Ishika I really like you and I've been reading this book because 1. It really is a good book and 2. Cuz I want to try out some of the moves on you." Ishika blushed " Me? Are you serious?" She felt lightheaded "yea you wanna try some out now?" Kakashi said with a smirk on his face. "I-I-I oh dear!" with all the blood rushing to her head Ishika fainted "I guess I'm gonna have to take her to my place now." Kakashi picked her up and walked off into the sunset 'hey at least she didn't scream out HENTAI!'

THE END XD

REVIEW! Please be nice I'm a serious amateur. Oh and constructive criticism is appreciated. Heheh I edited this like four times.

Thnx Ana Rose XD and Sakiku XD


End file.
